Love Gone Viral: Septiplier
by NeroHopps
Summary: After all their time spent together, Mark comes to terms with his feelings for Sean (Jacksepticeye). But will admitting his affections bring a new chapter for the two YouTubers? Or will it mean the end of their friendship?
1. Chapter 1: Awkward

Another bright and sunny day in LA. A ray of light beams through a crack in the shades of a dim room. The room is cluttered with tossed clothing, sketch props, and other miscellanies items. The alarm clock began to blare on the nightstand next to the bed. A low voice groans as a hand extends and clicks the button to silence the wake up call. The figure sits up in his bed and stretches. He throws the covers off of him and he makes his way to the bathroom just cross the hall. The man flicks the light on and stands in front of the sink. Looking up he sees his reflection.

Red hair tossed to the side messily, a scraggly half shadow of a beard, and tightly squinted eyes.

"Well good morning handsome."

In a low tone Mark Fischbach, also well known on YouTube as Markiplier, Greets himself with a half smirk.

"Well... Today's the day."

Mark's good friend and fellow YouTuber Sean, also known as Jacksepticeye, is coming to visit for a week. Jack had visited plenty from his home in Ireland, but this time, Mark had something he needed to tell Jack.

The two had been friends for quite some time, and for a while Mark tried to deny them, but his feelings grew more and more, far too much to simply ignore any longer. It tore at him inside. Their time spent together was always filled with good times and laughter. Mark began to fall for Sean. The playful flirting, the self shipping, all ways to try and cope with what was thought to be impossible. It was time to see if it really was.

Mark showered and teased at his hair. He dressed in his lucky flannel, Grey jeans and boots. It was 8 AM and Jack's flight is scheduled to land at 10. The airport is only a half hour drive from his LA home. During the time he had left, Mark made a short video to post about Jack's visit, keeping professional. Now 9 AM Mark heads out to drive to the airport. He spent that short drive and the remaining time waiting mentally prepping himself.

What if he doesn't feel the same? What if it ruins the friendship? These thoughts ran through his head so much that he hadn't realized that the green haired Irishman now stood in front of him.

"Mark! Yer seemin' a bit banjaxed there."

"Wha?"

"Tired man, Ye seem out of it."

"Oh no, sorry. Just in thought."

"Well ye better warn somebody. Might start a fire."

The two chuckled. Sean grabbed his luggage and they headed out back to Mark's home. They talked about the videos they planned to make and how much fun it would all be. Traffic was crazy and Mark grew more nervous the longer the two were stuck in such a tight space. Sean noticed Mark seemed off.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ye just seem a bit off today. You sure you're cool to have me over?"

"Yeah of course! Always glad to have you over."

"Daaaw shucks. Aren't you just a regular ol' sweetheart."

Mark blushed slightly but regained composure. The two arrived at the house, Mark helped Sean bring his luggage in and set it in the guest room. Sean stood from setting down his bags and sighed.

"Man, I'm starving. Got any food 'round here?"

"Sure thing. Help yourself."

"Thaks!"

Sean left and went to the kitchen. Mark watched from the living room as his friend made himself a sandwich. How am I even going to do this? Mark hadn't thought of an actual way he was going to tell Sean. He decided to try some playful flirting to see where it went.

"Hey honey, how about a sandwich for me too?"

"Ha! Nice try, but you're gonna have to make yer own."

Mark exhaled disappointed.

"Well, was worth a shot."

Mark chuckled trying to hide the sinking feeling he now felt. It worked as Sean smirked. The two ate their sandwiches, joking back and forth and discussing new games and new YouTube rules and regulations.

Now noon, Mark and Sean work on their first video. It was a blast as always. Mark loved hearing jack laugh. He caught himself gazing at jack here and there. But he can edit that out. The knot in Mark's stomach grew tighter. It was only the first day of the visit but it felt like an eternity of torture. Each minute passed was another spent trying to muster up the courage and words to finally tell his friend how he felt.

After the video was finished, it was 9 PM.

"Hey Jack, how about we go out for dinner?"

"What is this now? Asking me on a date are ye?"

Mark stumbled a second at what The Irishman said.

"No dude, just too lazy to cook."

"Shoulda figured. Yeah sounds great."

Mark turns away, hiding his blush. The pair grab their jackets and head out. They eat at a local game bar. Sean drinks a couple beers with his dinner and mark barely eats a thing. Afterwards there is a silent drive home. Sean would look over at Mark, seeming concerned. Mark couldn't even have a couple brews to settle his nerves.

Home again the two settle in the living room and watch some TV. More silence fills the room. Eventually Sean turns to mark, slightly buzzed, and asks;

"Hey man, you sure yer alright? You've been acting differently since we met at the port."

Mark just nodded without a word. But Sean pushed on.

"Mark, what's wrong? You can talk to me man."

After a moment mark huffs and faces his friend.

"Sean... I've been thinking about a lot lately. I've actually thought about it for quite a while now. But I never wanted to say anything in case it made things weird."

"What are ye on about?"

"We've been friends now for a while, and it's been a blast. But.."

Mark froze. For a moment unable to speak.

"Mark, go on."

"I like you Sean."

"Ye mean, like like?"

Mark said nothing but nodded to the question. Sean, not knowing what to say, sat silently as well. He turned and faced forward in thought.

"But, I thought you were straight."

"I was, well... I thought I was. I don't know. It just kinda, happened."

"I'm not sure what ta say. I mean, I like you too, but I'm not sure I feel the same. Sure whenever we hang out I'm happy and have a great time. I don't know what to say."

Mark leans forward placing his face in his hands.

"Man, now I've messed things up."

"Hey now! I'm not giving an answer now. But I need to think about it. I do like you Mark. A bit more than friends perhaps. But I'm not sure if it's that much more."

Mark picks himself up and faces Sean.

"Well... what do we do now?"

"We see how things go. Just let things happen as they will."

"Okay, I'm sure I can do that."

Sean opens his arms offering Mark a hug. The emotional YouTuber falls into Sean and hugs him. It didn't go as bad as he had feared, but Mark knew that things would be changing for worse or for better.


	2. Chapter 2: 3rd Player Enters the game

Dawn breaks on the second day. Mark stirs awake and sits up groggily in his bed. He rubs his eyes and turns to his clock. It reads 8 AM. With a groan the red haired man turns and stands from his bed. In his pj's and topless he wanders from his room to the living room. He sees Sean already up at the table eating breakfast. Sean looks up at mark. He blushes slightly seeing the YouTuber shirtless.

"Dude, couldn't put a shirt on?"

"Awww what's wrong honey, a bit shy are ya?"

Mark chuckles uncomfortably trying to kill the tension with humor. But he knows that isn't going to work. Mark goes to the fridge and grabs some eggs. Sean is finished with his food by the time Mark sits to eat, but he stays seated at the table.

"So, what are the plans for today big guy?"

Mark shrugs while looking down at his plate of food.

"Dunno honestly. I know Felix is coming to town so maybe we could catch up with him."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome."

Mark just sits silent finishing his breakfast. The two talk here and there about recent events and how their channels are doing. A joke placed through out causes laughter and breaks some of the tension. But this was only temporary.

Mark messaged Felix about meeting up. The swede was all for the idea and told Mark where he was arriving. When the time came to go meet Felix Sean and Mark got around and left. The ride was mostly silent with a short conversation here and there. The pair arrived at the port Felix was to land at. When they enter they see Felix with his luggage.

"Hey Pewds!"

Sean shouts from across the room. The loud voice of the Irishman makes a few people turn and look. But Felix smiles and shouts back.

"Hey guys!"

The three friends hop into marks car and head back to his house. Felix strikes up the conversation and Mark and Sean reply. Felix hadn't noticed the tension.

Now back at the house, Felix sets his things in the living room. Sean and Mark Help their friend unpack in silence.

"Hey guys, why so quiet? Not like you guys to have so little to say."

The two look at each other then back at Felix. Mark was first to speak up.

"Yeah, is pretty odd for us. Just thinking about what we're all gonna do for fun."

Sean grins slightly glancing at Mark. Felix catches the expression.

"What have you got planned you cheeky potato?"

Sean snaps back to himself and fumble a bit when he replies.

"N-nothing really. I came to visit Mark so he's the one with all the plans."

A short silence befalls the group. Mark coughs into his fist and speaks.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed. pj's and a T-shirt isn't exactly a suitable get up."

Mark walks away down the hall and into his room. Sean sits himself on the couch slumped forward a bit with his hands clasped. Felix sits next to him, picking up on his mood.

"What's wrong man? You seem a bit down?"

"Huh? Oh... It's nothing."

Felix nudges Sean with his elbow lightly.

"Ah come on. You can talk to me. You see what I do in my videos. I can take anything."

"Well... Alright. But don't tell Mark we talked."

"No problem bro."

"Well, Last night, Mark told me something that I don't know how ta feel about."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"Well, he said he liked me."

"Who doesn't like the one and only Jacksepticeye?"

The Swede laughs and pats Sean's shoulder.

"Nah man, like, like likes me."

"You mean, in a butt hugging way?"

Sean shoots Felix a dirty look.

"Come on man, be serious."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Well, how do you feel about him?"

Sean looks down at his hands. He fidgets while searching his mind for the words.

"I mean, I like him too, a lot. I've thought it too, but I just don't know how i feel about acting on it."

Felix leans back on the couch and places his hands together in thought.

"Hmmmm... Well, how will you ever know if you don't act on it?"

"Yer not weired out by any of this?"

"Bro, I've done some weird shit in my videos and I'm not exactly normal. And you guys are my friends. What kind of a friend would I be to take offense to how you two feel?"

"Thanks man, that helps a bit."

"So what are your plans?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to act."

"Well, don't act so stiff. Unless you two are into that stuff."

Felix chuckles a bit but stops when he catches another stern look from Sean.

"But seriously man, don't be so distant. Lighten up and give it a try. If it works out it works out."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Well, if it doesn't you two can go back to being just friends. I'm sure you two can bpumce back from anything."

"Yeah. Thanks man. I really appreciate this."

"Don't sweat it bro. But do you know where Mark's bathroom is? I gotta use it."

Sean points down the hall and to the left, just across from Mark's room. The Swede nods and walks off. When he reaches the doorway Mark walks out of his room. He is wearing a tight fit hooded T-shirt and joggers. Felix smiles at Mark and winks.

"Go get 'im tiger."

"Wha..?"

But before Mark could question Felix closed the bathroom door. Mark stands frozen, puzzled. But he soon regains and heads to the living room.

Sean still sat on the couch and looked up at Mark as he leaves the hall.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Mark walks over and sits at one end of the couch opposite Jack. Two coushions apart. A silence fills the room as the two avoid eye contact with each other. After a moment, Sean slides to the next coushion over. Mark turns his head sharply, surprised by his green haired friend's movement.

"Hey Mark?"

"Yeah?"

I still don't quite know what ta make of this. But I know I feel something."

Mark sat silent for brief moment.

"Yeah? I'm sorry. I know it must be a lot to process."

"It's not like I haven't thought of it before."

Mark turns his torso now facing fully toward Sean.

"Really?"

"Well yeah. I mean, the flirting that seemed meant jokingly, the self shipping. It's crossed my mind a couple o' times."

"So, what do you want to do?"

Sean slides over to the next coushion, now sitting close to Mark.

"I don't want ta just push you away. I think it's worth a try, I just don't know how ta go about it."

Sean looks up at Mark. He's one of the few people Shorter than the deep voiced Tuber. Mark inhales deeply puffing his chest and he reaches his arms around Sean and pulls him in. Sean blushes and stiffens a bit, but then he relaxes and eases his head onto Mark's shoulder. The tensity lessens and a smile forms across both of their faces. Sean chuckles a bit before speaking.

"There, that wan't so hard."

Mark laughs and rubs the Irishman's shoulder. From the hall sounds a cough. The pair jump out of embrace and turn facing Felix at the hall entrance. Both flushed red.

"Well, this has been a productive start to the afternoon."

The two, still sitting close on the couch look at each other and chuckle nervously.

"Well, now that the homo has begun, what are we gonna do?"

Mark thinks for a moment then speaks.

"How about a three way collab video?"

"I'm not really into open relationships Mark."

Mark and Felix look at Sean who is smiling somewhat sheepishly. Both burst into laughter and Sean soon follows. This seemed to be a big step in the right direction for the two YouTubers. Hopefully in the days following things will continue to improve.


	3. Chapter 3: Septiplier Away!

Day 3. Morning time again in LA. Mark, Sean, and Felix all sit at the table discussing ideas for videos for their channels. They were all pretty typical ideas, until Felix blurted out;

"Hey, if you two work out you should go viral about it."

Sean and Mark's eyes widen at the Swede's notion.

"Felix, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, Jack's already pretty nervous about the whole thing."

"Yeah. Besides, things aren't gonna be decided in just one night."

Felix smirks and continues to push.

"Ah come on guys. The fans have been waiting for this for a long time. Imagine the reaction from the fan girls."

Mark scowls at Felix, but Sean speaks up.

"This isn't fer the views! It's fer me and Mark. For us to see if things will work out for us."

Felix says nothing and instead makes a face jokingly at the two. At 11 AM Felix leaves in a cab with his things for his hotel. Now alone again, Mark and Sean sit at the couch and play some Rocket League. Mark fumbles about, making a luck shot here and there. He wasn't exactly playing to win, just for fun. Sean was getting more intense. He shouted a few times at Mark for getting in the way of a shot. Mark joked with him about it. After a few matches Sean says he wants to play a different game.

"Awwww, but you're cute when you're mad."

Sean blushes but holds an angry expression.

"Fook off ye arse!"

"Alright, alright. What do you wanna play?"

"How about Mole Hammers?!"

Mark grunts and slumps into the couch. He was terrible at that game.

"Come on. Why that one?"

"Why not?"

"Because that wouldn't be any fun. I stink at that game."

"Aww come on ye big baby. I played through that shite storm. Besides, we can make it interesting."

Mark sat back up, Sean had peeked his interest.

"Oh yeah? What did ya have in mind?"

"Well. If I win, you have to buy me lunch."

"And if I win?"

"I don't know man, you think o' something."

Mark sat and thought for a moment. What will I get if I win? He pondered.

"Well. If I win, you sleep with me tonight."

"What! No way man!"

"Aww come on. You said make it interesting. Besides, I won't do anything."

Sean silently glared at the smug Tuber. Mark had a goofy grin as he awaited the Irishman's reply.

"Whatever, not like you're going to win anyway."

The two start up Mole Hammers. Mark was determined to win, but he knew it would take a great deal of luck. But he wasn't too worried, Sean had never played the game.

"So best two out of three?"

"Sure. But I'm gonna kick yer arse."

The first round began. Mark and Sean waited patiently for the moles to pop out. Sean may not have played before, but he was a natural. He constantly beat mark to the punch. Mark became frustrated and would flail, hitting a bunny now and again. The first round ended with Sean as the victor.

"Told you I was gonna beat ya."

"That was only round one!"

Mark took a deep breath and focused. This time Mark was more level headed and with swift hammer swings, took the second round.

"What were you saying about beating me?"

"There's still one more round!"

The third round began. Tied for the victory both Tubers were completely focused. Patient fingers waiting to press down and smack the pesky varmints as they popped out of the ground. A few swings in and Mark had the lead. But he became too confident and smacked a bunny, putting him down just ahead of Sean. With a few swift swings Sean snatches the lead. Mark quickly catches up and it remains a close game. The last mole to pop out was a tall one, requiring more hits to beat back down. Mark and Sean pound furiously. As they do Sean yells out;

"SPEED IS KEY!"

But at the last second of the round, and with one final swing of the hammer, Mark beats jack by only a few points.

"Woohoo! I won, I won."

"What? That's bull shite!"

Mark dances around a bit before stopping and seeing Sean sit frustrated on the couch.

"Aw come on. You don't have to sleep with me tonight if ya don't want to."

"Then why bother playing this game if ye didn't get anything out of it?"

"Eh, it was pretty fun. Besides, I won!"

"Whatever ya big doof."

"Aww don't be so mean. Besides, I'll still buy you lunch."

"Alright, You're awesome hon!"

Mark stood dumb founded. Sean froze when he realizes what he had just blurted out and his face flushed red. Another moment of silence fell between the two.

"Well, look who's starting to come around."

"Y-yeah. I just kinda came out."

Sean stood up and in front of Mark. Looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"Sean?.."

"H-huh?"

Sean shook his head trying to snap himself out of it. He looks down at the floor, embarrassed. His eyes shoot open as he is pulled in. Mark held him tight. Sean relaxes and lets out a low moan of content. He places his hand by his face on Mark's chest. When the red haired Tuber loosens his embrace Sean looks up at him again, closer this time. A moment passes with the two looking into each others eyes. Mark begins to lean down closer to Sean, his lips slightly pursed. Sean closed his eyes and waited, but in an instant his eyes shot back open and he pushed away.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, no. It's okay Mark. Just not yet."

"Okay."

The pair chuckle together and then get together and head out for lunch. This time they walked to a nearby restaurant. Along the way a few people recognized them. Mark and Sean love to interact with fans so they didn't mind at all. During one of these stops though on fan mentioned Septiplier. When this happened, the two just chuckled nervously and joked around. Playfully flirting to entertain the fan. But this time it was also mutual in actual intent.

Now 12, they arrive at the restaurant. Seated at a booth by a friendly waitress, they browse the menus. Mark knew what he was going to order, so he just waited for Sean to decide. After telling the waitress their orders they sat quietly for a bit. What to talk about? They already knew so much about each other. Mark begins by bringing up how weird Felix had acted when he went into the bathroom. Sean laughed. Conversation seemed to flow from that point. Talking about mutual friends, each other, and of course gaming.

The waitress returns with their food. Set in front of Mark is a plate with a cheeseburger and fries that covered more than half the plate. Sean had ordered a burger, but this one was loaded. Bacon, tomato, lettuce, pickles, onions, cheese, a couple sauces, and this burger took up half the plate, the rest was fries. They began to eat. Mark finishes his burger and hi fries before Sean is half way through his burger.

"You're never going to be able to finish that."

"Oh? And what makes ye think that?"

"Well your so tiny. How will you fit all that food in you?"

"Oh shut it. Just watch and be amazed."

Mark chuckles and observes the feast. Sean finishes his burger and makes quick work of the fries. Mark's eyes are wide, he couldn't believe how much that little Irishman could consume. Mark pays for the food and leaves a tip. The two now walk back to Mark's LA home.

"I can't believe you ate all of that. How do you stay so tiny?"

"I'm not tiny! And I just have a fast metabolism."

"How about sharing? I actually have to work at this bod."

Sean laughs at Mark's remark. Now back at the house it is 1 PM.

"Well, should probably get recording. It's later than I hoped for it."

"That's what ye get for wasting time gambling."

"You're the one who suggested it."

Sean sticks his tongue out at Mark. Into Marks recording space, a moderately well sized room. Padded with blue and black sound proofing foam, with his recording set up sat along the far wall. The two record for two hours, editing takes another two hours. When finally finshed and posted it is 5:30 PM.

"That was fun."

"Hell yeah it was. Might notta beat ya at Rocket League but I sure kicked your arse this time."

"Okay mister humble."

Sean laughs. These collab sessions were always full of energy, which Sean never ran out of.

"I love your laugh."

"What?! Y-you do?"

"Yeah. But, then again. I love you."

Sean stood silent. His cheeks resembling tomatoes. He looked up at Mark.

"I love yer voice."

"Yeah, but everyone does."

Sean scowls and punches Mark in the arm. The two leave the recording room and back to the living room. They watch some TV, and eat a light dinner since lunch left them pretty full. At around 10 PM Mark yawns and stretches.

"Ya know, normally I am much more productive when you aren't here."

"Oh, well in that case, d'ya want me ta leave?"

"Hell no!"

"Hah! Thought so."

"Well, I'm heading to bed. See ya in the morn."

Mark walks to his bedroom. There he disrobes and changes into pj pants. He slides into his bed and turns off the lights. But soon after he settles, his door opens and Sean walks in.

"Hey, what's up?"

Sean doesn't say a word. He strips down to his underwear and slides into Mark's bed. Mark is frozen and can't manage a single word. His body heated right up as he felt the skin of his fellow Tuber brush against his as he fidgeted to get into the bed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What? I lost at Mole Hammers."

"But you didn't want to."

"I never said that, you just assumed ya big silly."

Sean settles and scooches over into Mark. His back was to him. Mark bit at his lower lip. He was incredibly nervous. But he rolled over, his stomach and chest sprawled across Sean's back, and he reached his arm over the smaller Tuber.

"I-is that okay?"

"Yeah, but there's just one more thing."

"Oh? What's that?"

Sean lifts his torso up and turns around. He reaches a hand behind Mark's head and pulls him into a kiss. Mark's eyes shoot open in surprise at first, then close as he relaxes. The kiss lingers for a moment then Sean moves away. The two smile at each other softly.

"Good night oh heart throb o' YouTube."

"Good night my little Irish potato."

"Mark!"

Before Sean can slug him again, Mark holds tight to him spooning once again. Sean settles and eventually they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance is Key

Dawn breaks on day 4. The alarm sounds once again from the end table next to the sleeping heads of Sean and Mark. Sean snaps awake and presses the button to silence the blaring noise and looks up over his shoulder at Mark. Sound asleep with his face against Sean's back. The sleeping Tuber's breath hit warm against the nape of Sean's neck and sent chills down his spine. Sean wiggled a bit holding in an urging moan. He manages to escape Mark's grip and stands looking down now at him.

Daaaaaaw, he's so cute when he's asleep. Sean grabs his phone and snaps a pic before he dresses himself. Now fully clothed he sits back down on the bed and places a hand on Mark's shoulder and shakes lightly.

"Mark. Maaaaaark."

Mark lets out a low groan as he stirs a moment.

"It's time ta get up now Mark ."

Mark's eyes open slightly, barley peeking out from the opening in his lids.

"I don't wanna."

"Well too bad. You may look super cute asleep, but ye gotta get up."

Marks eyes shoot open and he sits straight up.

"Cute! I'm a manly man!"

"Of curse ye are big guy."

Sean laughs as he stands up and goes to the bathroom. Mark follows soon after, now dressed himself. He enters the bathroom with Sean still in there.

"Mark! Do ye mind!?"

"What?"

"I'm having a shite!"

"Back to bashful huh?"

"GET OUT!"

Mark hurries out of the bathroom and shuts the door. Kicked out of my own bathroom. What a way to start the day. Mark goes to the kitchen and pours Sean and himself a bowl of cereal. Not too long after being thrown out of the bathroom, Sean comes into the kitchen.

"Well hello mister grumpy."

"I'm sorry Mark. But you came in on me using the loo."

"Bah. It's alright. I should have known we weren't at 'bathroom at the same time' phase yet."

Sean laughs at Mark's weird sentence.

"Well, it's looking promising right now."

Mark got a big smile. He never would have thought it would go so well.

"And ye got me breakfast. What a sweetheart."

"I try. Hey, what's this about me being super cute when I'm asleep? Mark is ruggedly handsome all the time."

"If you say so."

Sean brings a spoon full of cereal to his mouth and chews. But on a chomp his jaw locks and his body tenses up. Mark had come up from behind and held the Irishman's hips with each hand. The red haired Tuber leaned down and whispered softly with his silky voice into Sean's ear.

"You know it's true."

Sean gulps down the mouth full of cereal and speaks with a shaky voice.

"N-no way."

"I think you do."

Mark teased at Sean a bit more, running his hands up the blushing Tuber's sides. When he reached the bottom of Sean's chest, Sean let out a moan. Mark jumped back and held his hands to his chest with a shocked expression on his face. Sean covered his mouth but couldn't hide the fact his entire face was red.

"Uh... Sorry?"

Sean didn't reply to the apology and went back to eating. Mark sat next to him and ate his breakfast as well. Not a word was said until both had emptied their bowls.

"Hey Sean."

"Hmm?"

"you don't have to do this."

Sean looks at Mark a moment. His head hung a bit low and his shoulders slumped. His eyelids hung just open with upturned eyebrows giving off a sad expression.

"Don't have to do what Mark?"

"You don't have to indulge my feelings. Not if you don't feel the same way. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Sean just looked at Mark. He eyed him, taking in his expression and body language. Eventually, he replied.

"Mark, do ye honestly think that's what I'm doing?"

"Well, no. I just wanted to..."

"Did ye not just hear the noise that came outta me? I have never made that noise before."

Mark couldn't find any words to say. He just looked at Sean, blushing now himself.

"I slept in the same bed with you, I was the little spoon. I didn't have to be. You were gonna let me go on that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So whenever you start to think I'm just indulging you, remember those things. I'm liking how things are going. And... I'm starting to fall for the heart throb of YouTube."

The two smiled at each other for a moment. Not a word said, but eye contact held. Each looking deeply into the other's. The silence was broken with the sound of Mark's phone. He unlocked it and saw it was a text from Wade. He opened it up and when he read what it said. His expression turned to dread.

"What? What's the matter wit ye?"

Mark showed Sean the message.

"So, is it true you and Jack are together now?"

"Oh shite! Did Felix run his mouth off ta the others already?"

"Looks like it."

"I'll wring that Swede!"

"Hey now, no need for such violence."

Mark pulls Sean up from his seat and holds him. In a second the Irishman is calm.

"So, what do ye have planned for this then?"

"Well, first I'll confirm where Wade heard this from. Then I will tell him it's just a rumor and we aren't together."

Sean looked down from mark. A sad expression came cross his face.

"What's wrong?"

Sean didn't reply at first. He continued to avoid looking at Mark. He had to coax again.

"Sean. What's wrong?"

"Don't reply."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Well if you don't have a good reason, I'm replying."

Mark smirked as he began to type. But only a few clicks in and Sean leaps into Mark.

The red haired Tuber drops his phone and his eyes widen. He wraps his arms round Sean as he falls backwards onto the floor. His back lands with a thud.

"What was all that!?"

"I don't need a reason. You just need ta listen."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

Before another word could be said, Sean lays down bringing his lips to Mark's. Mark tightens his arms, holding Sean against him. The two lose themselves, the rest of the world seeming to disappear around them. The only thing that snaps them back to reality is the tone of Mark's phone. With Sean still atop him, Mark reached over and grabs his phone. Wade had sent another text.

"Dude! I must know. Is the Septiplier away?"

"Well you're lucky the screen didn't crack."

"Yeah, sorry. Just needed your attention."

"Well it worked."

Sean blushed and smiled at Mark. He got off of him and stood himself and Mark joined him back on his feet as well.

"Well I can't just leave Wade hanging."

"What will ye say?"

Mark tapped away at his phone. Sean grew curious and tried to peek at the message but Mark had already finished.

"Well, what did ye say?"

"I just said I would talk to him later."

Sean grinned, he was relieved. He would have felt awful if Mark had to deny his feelings for him. I actually called myself his boyfriend! Sean blushed deeply remembering what he said to get Marks attention. Mark just smiled at Sean, then looked at the time.

"It's 9 in the morning. Wanna get started on our recording?"

"Y-yeah. Sounds like fun."

So the two go into Mark's recording room. They played some simple two player steam game. It was a goof fest. They spend about 2 hours playing and another 2 editing and finishing the video to post. Once posted it was now 1:15 PM. Mark stretched and looked over at Sean who returned his gaze.

"So, boyfriend huh? There's a title now?"

Sean blushes hard when Mark brings what he had said up again. Mark chuckles.

"You're adorable."

"Shut it!"

"Daaaaaw. You're so mean."

"Well, yeah. I suppose since we're dating I am your boyfriend."

Sean jolted when he sees a huge smile dawn Mark's face.

"Ye alright? Didya have a stroke?"

Mark said nothing, just lunged forward and held Sean tight. Sean goes from surprised to content. He settles his chin on Mark's shoulder and grips the back of his shirt. Sean knew he had fallen for the deep voiced man holding him. Who knew what the next 3 days held for them? But Sean knew, this would only get worse in the best way possible.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Lords

Morning in LA and day five of Sean's visit. Mark and Sean slept together last night again, this time it felt more natural. Like it should just happen. Now, 10 AM, Mark and Sean sit at the table in Mark's kitchen/dining room. They are discussing today's video when suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Who the bloody hell could that be?"

"No idea. Better go look."

Mark gets up and walk over to his front door. Through the foggy glass of the window he sees the silhouette. When Mark opens the door, Wade is standing on his patio.

"Wade?!"

"Hey Mark! I heard Felix was in town so I came over as well to see everyone. I had some free time."

Mark scowled a moment, then relaxed. He hadn't seen Wade in quite some time. Plus, he would have eventually found out so, might as well get it out of the way.

"Well it's good to see you Wade. Come on in."

Mark brought Wade inside and to the table where Sean was still sitting.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Wade, long time no see."

The three friends sit down at the table now.

"Well, guess our recording plans will have to change now."

"Yeah, way ta go Wade."

Sean joked at Wade as they normally do. Mean with a smile and meant with love.

"Oh you guys can still record, I'll just sit out and wait till you're done."

"But that would be rude."

Sean, Mark, and Wade sat and thought a moment.

"We'll just do a vlog. Then we can all be in there. Besides, it'll be a shorter shoot than a game and a nice break from gaming."

"A break from gaming? Ye sure you're Markiplier?"

"Ha-ha. Funny Sean."

The trio get together and go for a walk. About half way through, Mark pulls out his phone and records a vlog. He talks about having Sean over and how Felix and now Wade stopped by. The recording wound up being roughly half an hour in multiple shorter recordings. Back at the house the Tubers get to work putting the videos on Mark's computer and putting the clips together and doing final editing. At noon the vide is finished and posted.

After putting the video up the group sits in the living room and starts playing a game. After ten minutes of laughter and just bull shitting around, Wade brigs up his texts from yesterday.

"How come you never replied to my messages Mark?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Got real busy with recording."

Mark lied of course but Wade believed it and Sean sat silently while Mark handled the question.

"Oh okay then. But is it true? Are you two together?"

"Where did you hear that from anyway?"

"Oh Felix texted me about it."

Mark pauses the game abruptly and sighs.

"Fook Mark. I was actually doing good."

"Figures Felix was behind it."

"Well?"

Mark looked over to Sean who just shrugged an grinned. Looking back at Wade he figures that it might as well be said.

"Yeah. Septiplier is away."

"No way! Good for you too. But I could have sworn you two were straight."

"Well, I didn't want things to get awkward for everyone."

"And I dunno what happened. Guess Mark made me gay."

"Well either way, it clearly isn't making things awkward so far, and I doubt it could mess anything up between everyone. We've all been friends too long for that."

Wade was surprisingly reassuring for how he normally butchers the English language and doesn't make sense.

"Thanks bro."

After a while longer of hanging out, gaming, and doofing around, Wade decides to head out and catch up with Felix. Sean and Mark bid their farewells and when Wade leaves, they are alone once again. The Tubers go back to gaming for a while. At four pm they stop.

"Well, I'm hungry. What's on teh menu for tonight?"

"Suppose it is about time to start cooking up something. You stay here and I'll get cooking."

"Better set up a barricade for when ye blow us up."

"Very funny."

Sean chuckles and Mark walks into the kitchen. Sean watches a movie and listens to the clang and clutter of Mark preparing this mystery meal. Sean put on a comedy movie Mark owned. After getting about half way into the film Mark walks in with a plate of food and hands it to the green haired Irishman. On it is a mound of rice, a few dumplings, and a crispy skinned chicken breast.

"well look at that. I snagged me up a chef."

"Better not praise me till you taste."

Mark walks back out and gets himself a plate of the food. When he comes back out Sean has eaten half the chicken and is popping a dumpling into his mouth.

"So, how is it?"

"It's really good. Like I said, snagged me a chef."

Mark smiles and eats his food, watching the rest of the movie Sean had put on. Now and then the two broke from eating to laugh at something that happened. When done eating and the movie has ended, Mark and Sean put away their plates and take care of the leftover food. While Sean is rinsing his plate and his back is turned Mark comes up behind him and grabs his waist, his body against the unsususpecting Tubers back. Sean blushes a deep shade of red and his eyes become wide.

"C-can I help you?"

Mark works his thumbs under his shirt and runs his hands halfway up Sean's sides.

"What's with all this?"

"I'm just happy that things are working out is all."

Mark rests his forehead on the back of Sean's. His hot breath beating against the nape of Sean's neck.

"Seems like yer trying ta get something started more like it."

"Would that be such a bad things?"

Marks bends down further and kisses Sean's neck. A slight moan comes from the helpless Tuber. Sean wasn't used to this, but he was lost in Mark's embrace and didn't want a way out. A small shriek escapes Sean as he is whipped around and with no chance to regain, Mark kisses him passionately. Everything a blur, and with a loss in motor skills, Sean just melts and falls limp in Mark's arms.

Mark picks up Sean and carries him down the hall and into his room. Sean looks up at Mark and is met with a cheeky grin. Mark plops Sean on the bed. Mark removes his shirt, months of rock wall climbing showed in his chest and abs. Sean lay silent and blushing even harder than he had been in the kitchen.

"Are you okay with this?"

Sean said nothing, in a daze from all that was happening. Without speaking, he nods his head to Mark. Mark lunges down over top Sean who was now pinned down between Mark and the mattress. The rd haired Tuber runs a hand under Sean's shirt and stops at his chest. Just feeling his skin, just feeling him in a way he had only dreamed about only a week ago. Sean looks away, feeling shy and a little embarrassed. Mark smiles and sits back.

"So am I the only one who is gonna show some skin?"

Sean looks back up at Mark and slowly removes his shirt. When his torso is bare, Mark leans down and kisses the middle of Sean's chest. Sean has to bite his lip to silence himself. The two are now lost to the world. in a world that is all their own, they become their own time lords, and in that instance, they had forever between them. A flurry of requited love and pent up passion burst forward and the Tubers fell to each other. Intimacy held them close and it's grip was tight. The feeling was indescribable. It was something never thought to be outside of fanfictions and fanart, but here, it was happening. Tangible, all laid out in the dimly lit room, only so by the setting sun.

After it was all done, after all the things that had only been thought to stay dreams had become reality, Mark and Sean lay with each other in embrace. Sean was turned sideways, his head on Mark's chest and legs wrapped round the heart throb's own.

"So, that wasn't weird for you?"

"Not at all. It was amazing."

"I'm glad it was good for you too but that's not what I meant."

Sean chuckles and looks up from his position at Mark.

"When ye told me how ye felt I never woulda thought that this would happen, especially within the same week. But I don't regret it. Not at all."

Mark smiles and leans up kissing Sean sweetly. Now only eight pm the two lay silent with each other and drift into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Gone Viral

Day 6 of Sean's visit. Light gleams through Mark's room illuminating the Irish tuber's face. Mark was first to wake, he lay for a moment admiring his green haired lover. His pale Irish skin glowed in the rays of light and his green hair radiated. A small smile of happiness perked his cheeks, he hesitated to wake Sean as he looked so peaceful. Mark gave a gentle nudge to Sean's shoulder.

"Hey, it's time to get up."

The sleeping tuber was unaffected by the attempt at awakening. He simply stirred a moment and resettled.

"Sean, it's time to wake up."

This time speaking louder, mark makes a second attempt to wake his sleeping love. But again to no avail. Mark stood up from the bed wearing only his pink mustache boxers. He loomed over Sean and took in a deep breath.

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDYS!"

With a jolt Sean snaps up in the bed with a jump. Mark guffaws at the reaction that came from his final wake up call. Sean glares at Mark and crosses his arms.

"Are ye crazy?! What kinda wake up call is that?"

"I tried to wake you more gently but it didn't work."

Sean sat and pouted looking away from Mark.

"Awww come on honey, you can't stay mad at me."

"And why can't I?"

Mark plopped belly up over Sean's lap, palms on cheeks and with puppy eyes he gave his answer.

"Because you love me."

Sean chuckled and placed a hand on the cheesy tuber's chest.

"Now that's not fair."

Sean leans down and gives Mark a quick kiss. Now both fully awake, Sean and Mark get dressed, afterwards having breakfast and discussing todays video, the usual routine. It was decided that instead of a gaming video, the two would vlog about the visit and surprise drop bye's. The video didn't take too long. About a half hour was recording, an hour devoted to editing, and only ten minutes to upload. At only eleven in the morning, Mark and Sean sit down at the couch to watch some TV. The two are huge 90s cartoon fans, so they binge watched some old shows. First up is Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Mark loved the show, Sean liked it but it wasn't his favorite.

Sean is laying sideways resting his upper half into Mark's side while Mark's arm was draped over the green haired tuber's shoulder holding him close. Mark looks down at his adorable Irish lover and grows sad. Sean was only to stay a week, and today was his sixth day here. He would have to leave tomorrow. Sean looked up and saw the sadness that entered Mark's eyes. A look f concerned dawns his face as he sits up to talk with the distressed tuber.

"What's the matter Mark?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's not important."

"Don't feed me that bull shite. Now tell me what's wrong. Ye can tell me."

"It's just, a lot has happened for us in the past 6 days, and you were only supposed to be here a week."

Sean's expression turns melancholy as well. He doesn't want this visit to end either. When Mark first expressed his feelings, he didn't think things would go so far. But after these past six days, he was tangled up in the love that Mark felt and he didn't want to get loose.

"It doesn't feel like it's been six days."

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's not like I won't be back ta bother ye."

"I know, but it's gonna be hard to be here alone now."

"It's gonna be hard ta leave here."

The two fell to silence gazing at each other, sharing the pain of the inevitable separation. Even if only temporary, it wouldn't be easy on them. Mark and Sean continued to watch TV until three in the afternoon. They had a late lunch, sat and talked a while about their channel's. Of course both expressed a great disdain for how YouTube has been operating lately. After a while of conversation, the pair decide to game a while. As they gamed Sean sat in Mark's lap. Mark wrapped his arms around Sean's waist and looked over his shoulder.

A few games were played and it was a pretty even win loss ratio between the two. Mark lost the last two rounds of a game and Sean gloated a bit.

"Looks like I'm te better gamer here aye?"

As Sean chuckled he didn't notice Mark prepare to bite. Mark nipped the Irishman's neck. Sean let out a quick yip and jolted up. Mark laughed and Sean pouted. It was now six and time for dinner. Sean wanted Mark's dumplings again. The red haired Tuber got to work preparing the meal. He also made up a stir fry to go with it. After eating the two decided to lay in the couch and watch a movie.

Sean lied in front of Mark who spooned the smaller Tuber from behind. Mark felt content feeling each breath of his lover. Feeling him in his arms gave Mark a feeling of joy. The movie ran for about two hours, it is almost 8:30pm when the credits roll. Sean had fallen asleep toward the end of the movie. His head reast on ark's chest while his body draped down along his red haired lover's body and between his legs. Mark sat still not wanting to disturb him.

Mark ran his hand through Sean's green dyed hair. He smiled looking on at his slumbering lover. A dribble of saliva seeped down a segment of Sean's cheek and onto Mark's shirt. ~Adorable~ Mark thought to himself. Carefully Mark slid down to a laying position keeping Sean on top of him. He set an alarm for early morning and settled for sleep after.

A sharp toned beep sounded causing Sean to stir. He opened his eyes slightly taking things in slowly allowing his eye to adjust to seeing again. Lifting his head a bit he looked up at Mark, sound asleep and snoring like a dragon. The green haired Irishman chuckled and reached for the source of the beep. He picked up Mark's phone and hit dismiss on the alarm options. Sean raised himself up to Mark and kissed him lightly. He followed with a jostle as he spoke softly to wake Mark. "Wake up mighty beast." Mark stirred and stretched with a yawn. He opened his eyes to see Sean hovering over him. "Good morning." Mark said with a deep sleepy tone.

The two get up and change into new clothes. It is six AM, Sean's plane was to arrive at eight. It was the usual routine for the couple. Brush teeth, eat breakfast, and pack up Sean's things. It is all done in silence however as an air of melancholy engulfed the household. After all was done it now is seven AM. Mark turns to Sean with a saddened expression. "Well, I suppose we should leave for the airport." Sean only nods in agreement and the two gather everything up and leave.

The ride to the port is silent and the air inside the vehicle was heavy. Mark's gaze is focused ahead on the road, Sean glanced between the window and Mark. He is already sad due to the fact he had to leave, but to see his lover so disheartened tore at his insides even more. After roughly an hour drive the two arrive at the port. Inside with Sean's bags they wait for the arrival of his plane. Mark and Sean sit next to one another in silence. A few fans recognize them both and approach causing them to put on a cheery act and engage with the fawning viewers.

Once the last fan had walked away Mark utilized this time to speak to Sean. "So, when do you think you'll be able to visit again?"

"I'm not sure. But I plan fer it ta be soon."

"I sure hope so. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss ye too."

The screen showing the flights changes showing the new statuses of the flights. Sean's had arrived. "Well, I suppose I'm off then." Sean says with a sad tone as he stands. Mark rises next to Sean and embraces him in a hug. The Irishman is frozen for a moment. The sudden PDA surprised him but he quickly regains and returns the embrace. With that Sean walks away to catch his flight.

Mark leaves the building and returns to his car. He sits for a bit in silence thinking to himself. Everything seemed to have gone so quickly. Proclaiming his feelings to Sean after so long, Sean adjusting to it and ultimately accepting and reciprocating his feelings, And of course the night where they bumped uglies. After sitting for that bit Mark starts up his car and begins to leave. The Tuber drives on with a heavy heart. Mark decides to look back to see the plane carrying his love away, but sees something that causes him to slam his breaks.

Mark shoves open his door and bursts from the driver seat. Sean is running toward him with his luggage. Mark stands frozen, were his eyes playing tricks on him? Sean reaches the stunned man and leaps into his arms. "What are you doing?" Mark asks. Sean stands in front of his puzzled love and looks deeply into his eyes. "I couldn't leave. It's too soon and there is much time ta make up fer."Mark smiles wide and kisses Sean. The pair load up the Irishman's belongings back into the car and go back to Mark's home.

After returning home and getting everything re-situated, Mark and Sean decide to make another video. This time it's a Vlog. The couple go over their time together and their unexpected company being careful to leave out the romantic bits for now. At the end of the video before the outro one final thing is said. Mark and Sean announce their relationship to the Internet, brining millions of fangirls dreams come true. Th title of this Vlog... "LOVE GONE VIRAL"


End file.
